This invention relates generally to the field of carpenter's levels, and more particularly to a carpenter's level which includes a rotatable hub having a leveling mechanism.
The prior art related to carpenter's levels includes the following apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 657,443 to C. L. Newton shows a spirit level which is combined with a pair of angular jaws and a punch for marking cylindrical shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 895,560 to C. E. Level shows a spirit level which is combined with a pair of adjustable arms for the measurement of miter joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,178 to B. Rudolff shows a spirit level which incorporates a detachable blade for the measurement of workpieces.
U.S. Des 141,088 to W. F. Boyce shows a spirit level which is combined with a pair of angular jaws and a scriber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,527 to W. J. Roche shows a carpenter's level which incorporates a guide having a groove which receives a line level which projects downward in order to maintain the guide in a horizontal position to determine the amount of rise or fall in the work relative to the horizontal.
All of the apparatus in the prior art is relatively complex and subject to damage during use or transportation to and from the worksite.